Only You
by tkanimelover
Summary: Troy and Gabriella finally start to progress in their relationship. What happens at prom? Will something happen after that?


Gabriella Montez lay on her bed and sighed contentedly. Troy Bolton had just asked her to prom and she smiled. Sharpay Evans would probably have her head but she didn't care right now. Prom was next week and Troy had waited so long to ask her. She had been afraid that he had asked someone else but he had approached her today and asked her. Chuckling, she rolled onto her stomach. Her best friend, Taylor McKessie, had been asked ages ago by Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth.

Her cell phone rang, snapping her out of her reverie. Rolling over, she picked up the phone and heard Taylor's voice, "Hey! So, what happened?" Gabriella laughed. She told Taylor how Troy had cornered her after Chemistry class and asked her to the prom. They chatted for a long time and finally hung up for the night.

For the next few days, the school was in excitement. Girls were worrying about dresses, boys were worried about transportation. No one could pay attention in school. Sharpay shot glances at Gabriella, causing Taylor to burst into giggles. On the day before prom, Gabriella stood at home, worrying about the next day. Troy paced back and forth in his room, calling to make sure his clothes and flowers were ready.

Gabriella woke up early and paced her room. She was nervous. She turned on her cell phone and was about to call Taylor when she looked at the time. She shook her head. She threw herself down on her bed and remembered her first year at East High. She smiled, remembering the duet they did. Her mind travelled to Sharpay. _What will her reaction be?_ Laughing aloud, she rolled out of bed and decided to do some studying before prom.

Gabriella closed her physics book. It was 4.30 in the afternoon. _Anytime…NOW_. Her cell phone rang just as she finished that thought. Chuckling, she picked it up. "Taylor?" she spoke into the phone. "Er...No. Troy." A husky male voice spoke. Apologizing, she struck up conversation and they talked really long, about prom and normal stuff. "I'll be there at 6.30 okay?" he asked. She agreed and hung up. Almost immediately it rang. "Troy?" she asked eagerly. Taylor's voice spoke, "No!" Gabriella laughed. Taylor agreed to meet at the venue of the prom instead. Their initial plan was for Taylor to come over to the Montez house to get ready.

At 5.00, Gabriella stepped into the shower and washed out her hair. Drying her hair, she let it fall nicely and slipped on a satin dress which brought out her curves. She smiled at herself in the mirror and hastily applied light make up. Slipping a chain that Troy had given her last summer around her neck, she glanced at the clock: 6.30. She sat in front of her dressing table and combed out her hair, putting on earrings.

Troy arrived on time and rang the doorbell. Gabriella's mother opened the door and smiled. Troy stood, dressed in a tuxedo, carrying flowers. "Good evening, Miss Montez. "He spoke and smiled. Gabriella's mother left the room, to give them privacy. Troy looked around. Gabriella's house was intricately designed with a magnificent staircase in the middle of the hall.

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_**Means there's no second chance**_

_**So I believe that you and me**_

_**Should grab it while we can**_

Troy looks up the staircase and tries to imagine Gabriella in her room. He tries to imagine what she would be wearing. He sighs in content.

_**Make it last forever**_

_**And never give it back**_

Gabriella combs her hair and smiles. She knows Troy is downstairs but she needs to look good first.

_**It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at**_

_****_Troy looks up at Gabriella as she emerges from her room and leans against the banisters. He's reminded of those love movies his mother used to watch but now, instead of feeling disgusted, his heart skips a beat.

_**Because this moment's really all we have**_

_****_Gabriella smiles and makes her way slowly down the staircase, holding her skirt to prevent herself from tripping.

_**Everyday, of our lives**_

_****_Troy takes one step forward, his hands holding the bouquet of lilies in front of him.

_**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**_

_****_She takes another few steps down, smiling down at Troy, her face bright with happiness.

_**Gonna run**_

_****_Troy takes another step, feeling more confident now

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_****_The two of them step forward, almost in slow motion.

_**Everyday**_

_****_Troy smiles and moves forward yet again, as though he can't believe it.

_**From right now,**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_****_Gabriella steps down from the staircase and Troy moves yet another step forward.

_**Take my hand**_

_****_Gabriella reaches her hand out to him and he takes it, smiling all the while.

_**Together we will celebrate (celebrate)**_

_****_He smiles as he brings her in closer and presents the flowers to her.

_**Oh, everyday**_

_****_Taking her hand, he pulls her towards the door, eager to leave for prom.

_**They say that you should follow**_

_****_Gabriella walks out with Troy and he opens his car door for her. She seats herself and smiles.

_**And chase down what you dream**_

_****_Troy closes her door and walks to his side.

_**But if you get lost and lose yourself**_

_****_Troy gets into his car and starts the engine, smiling at Gabriella.

_**What does it really mean?**_

_****_Troy starts driving and they cannot contain their excitement.

_**No matter where we're going**_

_****_They drive and they know it will take a while. All the while, they see things they usually wouldn't be seeing. Gabriella occasionally pointing it out if she knows it wouldn't distract Troy. They're laughing a lot in the car, happy and lost in their own world.

_**It starts from where we are**_

_****_Troy points out a couple walking by the beach and he turns his gaze away from the road for a moment to look into her eyes. She smiles and looks away, blushing.

_**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**_

_**And because of you I've got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

Troy and Gabriella let their hands touch and Gabriella points out a pair of birds in the sky. Troy makes a sudden choice and holds her hand. She smiles and lets him hold it.

_**Everyday**_

_**Of our lives, wanna find you there**_

_**Wanna hold on tight**_

_**Gonna run**_

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Everyday**__****_

They smile and hum along to the song that's playing to the radio, relaxing in the music. They know it will be a long night.

_**From right now**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Together we will celebrate**_

Troy looks at her as he sings their favourite song.

_**Oh, everyday**_

Gabriella joins in, thoroughly enjoying herself.

_**We're taking it back**_

_**Doing it here**_

_**Together**_

Troy laughs and points. Music can be heard and they can see a crowd forming, laughing, they park the car and get out.

_**It's better like that**_

_**And stronger now than ever**_

Gabriella sings with all her heart as they half run to the prom, laughing as the cool night air whips their faces. They reach the entrance and Troy fishes for the tickets.

_**We're not gonna lose**_

_**Cause we get to choose**_

_**That's how it's gonna be**_

They make their way to the dance floor straight away, thinking they'll find their friends later.

_**Everyday**_

_**Of our lives**_

They slow down and Troy puts his arms around her waist.

_**Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight**_

Gabriella smiles and she puts her arms around his neck, moving slowly with the music.

_**Gonna run**_

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Keep the faith!**_

The music quickens and they let go of each other and start dancing to the beat

_**Everyday**_

_**Of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight**_

_**Gonna run**_

_**While we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

Gabriella gets hugged by Taylor and she hugs her back while Troy and Chad were hugging each other and dancing around. Ryan and Sharpay join them soon

_**Everyday**_

_**From right now**_

_**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Together we will celebrate**_

_**Everyday**_

Troy and Gabriella drift back together and hug, swaying on the dance floor.

_**Live everyday**_

_**Love everyday**_

_**Live everyday**_

_**Love everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

_**Everyday**_

Everyone joins in the singing and suddenly the floor is jam packed.

_**Everyday**_

Gabriella giggles as Troy laughs and he lowers his lips as she raises hers and they kiss, oblivious to everything around them, the noise, the space. Chad and Taylor look away, laughing.

They leave the dance floor and make their way to a table to get drinks. Gabriella sits down and Troy and Chad hurry away into the crowd. Gabriella giggles and Taylor smiles. "The whole world saw that!" Taylor screams happily at her. Gabriella giggles again and rests against the chair. Troy and Chad return with fruit punch and joint heir dates at the table, laughing and joking. Troy consents to give Sharpay one dance but warned her if she tried anything, he'd drop her in the middle of the dance floor. Gabriella laughed as she winked at Troy and let Ryan lead her into the middle of the dance floor.

Close to midnight, Troy and Gabrielle left the party. They got into the car and Troy turned on the engine. Gabrielle's hand brushed his and he looked into her eyes. They started kissing in the car. Their lips touched and Gabriella let her hands run through his hair as his hands ran up and down his back. They broke off and held hands throughout the ride home.

Troy sent her to her door and kissed her on the cheek. "I enjoyed tonight. Thank you." He whispered in her ear. She hugged him and said, "Me too." As she left, he winked and she giggled. "I'll call you." He mouthed and she smiled and nodded.

* * *

_My first attempt at song __fic__Reviews please.__ But be nice (:_


End file.
